


Guillotine

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: shance, shance week, shance week day 5, shance week day 5 battle scars, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Week Day 5: Battle Scars





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Week Day 5: Battle Scars

_ “What can we take away from you?” A voice said, running its hands all over Shiro’s limbs. _ __   
__   
_ A bright light shone over head, blinding a dazed Shiro with white.   _ __   
__   
“ _ What about this one?” The voice hissed, taking Shiro’s right arm in a firm grasp, causing him to jump as claws dug in slightly. _ __   
__   
_ “This should be fun,” another voice said, the sound a saw being turned on the other side of the bed. _ __   
__   
_ Shiro tried to move, feeling restraints pull him right back against the bed. _ __   
__   
_ Soon the noise of the saw got closer to his right ear, but he couldn’t see, the light having made his vision messed up. _ __   
__   
_ Only when he felt searing pain, and the faint splash of warm liquid on his face was when panic hit. _ __   
__   
_ He tried to escape, his breath quickening in pace as he tried to writhe and escape from the belts across his body, keeping him down. _ __   
__   
_ He let out screams, feeling other sharp objects mark any open spot of his flesh. _ __   
__   
_ The pain gets intense, massive, until he feels a sharp pain in his neck and suddenly- _ __   
__   
Shiro sat up in his bed quickly, his breath heavy and fast paced, sweat drenching his forehead. He looked around the room, trying to ground himself completely.    
  
Gripping the sheets in one hand and something warm in his flesh one, he turned to look at who or what was next to him. A small form laid next to him, not able to tell who it was in the dim light that was coming from the sky view window on the ceiling but knowing who it was when they shifted awake.    
  
“Shiro?” Lance asked, lifting himself up and leaning into Shiro’s arm, fingers linked together with his.    
  
“I’m okay, Lance. You can go back to sleep,” Shiro said, slowing his breath as he put a hand to his forehead.    
  
“Nuh uh. I’m going to stay up with you,” Lance replied, leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder, gently pressing his lips to a few scars that showed on his neck, “You don’t have to tell me what happened, I’m just going to comfort you until you fall back asleep.”   
  
Shiro glanced at their intertwined fingers, noticing how they fit together so perfectly, minus all the scars that adorned his own hand.    
  
“Shiro?” Lance asked, again, shifting himself to look at him, “Are you okay? Why are you crying?”    
  
Shiro turned his head to look at Lance for a few second before turning away and putting a hand to his face, feeling the wet droplets that were falling from his eyes.    
  
“I-I don’t know,” he lied slightly, brushing the heel of his palm against his eyes.    
  
Lance shifted himself to be sitting in Shiro’s lap, slighlty elevated from Shiro’s bent legs.   
  
“I’m here. It’s okay,” Lance said, shifting his eyes back and forth to look into Shiro’s, searching for something but not knowing what.    
  
Shiro lifted his other hand, stopping for a moment to look at the metal that had replaced his flesh one long ago.    
  
Pulling the hand closer, Lance pressed it into the side of his head, slightly wrapped up in Lance’s hair.    
  
“Shiro,” Lance started, taking a breath before continuing, “This hand...these scars, they don’t define you.”   
  
He moved his hand with his words, touching each thing that had been said.    
  
“Nothing about your past defines you. You are different now,” Lance lifted both of his hands to cup Shiro’s face in them, “You are what you want to be. Not what...Not what other people want you to be.”   
  
Shiro lifted his own hands to place them over Lance’s, closing his eyes in a content state.    
  
Gently pulling Shiro forward, Lance rested their foreheads together, closing his own eyes and feeling the warmth that came with the contact from Shiro.    
  
“Shiro,” Lance said, pulling back slightly to look Shiro in the eyes, “We should get back to sleep.”   
  
“Yeah, I agree,” Shiro replied, lying back with Lance, pulling him down so he was laying on top of Shiro.    
  
“Also Shiro,” Lance yawned, “I...I love you…”    
  
Lance let his eyes flutter shut, nuzzling into Shiro’s chest and enjoying the warmth that was coming from his lover.    
  
“I love you too, Lance,” Shiro replied, placing a hand on Lance’s back and letting sleep take him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shance so much god I love them. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter! @shiirxtakashii


End file.
